


The Secret Life of Fanboy Derek Hale

by maybaby34



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Bookstore owner Derek, Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, POV Alternating, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybaby34/pseuds/maybaby34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s all over social media…you should follow him, he’s hilarious.”</p>
<p>Derek cleared his throat and refused to meet Kira’s eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>Kira sighed. “Fine, be that way. Just don’t make fun of the rest of us when we fangirl over him tonight. If you do, trust me, I’ll be telling them about your boner over Stilinski.” Kira flounced out of the room with the cart.</p>
<p>Derek sat back in his seat, speechless for a moment until what Kira had said hit him.</p>
<p>He stormed out of the backroom and onto the sales floor. “I definitely did not have a boner!” he snapped out at Kira.</p>
<p>Too bad she was helping a customer when he proclaimed his lack of erection to the entire store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You are going tonight, right?” Kira asked, excitedly as she hopped up on the big wooden desk. Derek frowned at her until she slid off his desk, smiling sheepishly. 

“I imagine if I didn’t, you would somehow exact revenge on me. Your sweet demeanor doesn’t have me fooled. You’re as vicious as Erica and my sisters.”

She smiled brightly at him like he just gave her the greatest compliment. He suppressed a smile and tried to go back to his morning paperwork. Squinting at the computer screen had already given him a headache. Kira found Derek’s glasses on a nearby shelf and handed them to him. He gave her a small smile in thanks.

Derek never thought that when he hired the shy Columbia freshman last year as part time help at his bookstore, that she would end up being one of his best friends. He knew people wondered what a thirty-three year old man could possibly have in common with an eighteen year old girl.

It was simple. Derek and Kira were literary soul mates especially when it came to the fantasy genre. They both loved The Urban Mage series which was about a young man named Max that while trying to save his kidnapped sister, finds out that he is a powerful mage. The first book, The Invocation, was made into a movie and was opening that night.

“I just hope they follow the book.” Derek grumbled as he imputed an invoice for a shipment of books. 

Kira nodded in agreement as she started to unpack a box of new arrivals that Derek had already entered into the system. “I can’t wait to see how Stiles Stiliniski interprets Max’s character. It’ll also be nice watch all that hotness for two hours.”

Derek glanced up and looked at her in confusion. “Who?”

Kira rolled her eyes good naturedly. “You know, Stiliniski? The actor that’s playing Max? The hot guy with the moles?”

Derek remember briefly seeing an attractive, lanky guy on the trailer for the movie and being aggravated that they casted someone so young to play Max when he’s supposed to be in his mid-twenties.

“You mean the twelve year old?” he huffed as he picked up another invoice.

Kira stilled for a moment before she started to laugh. “Stiles is closer in age to you than he is to me. I think he’s twenty-six, twenty-seven…something like that.” She grew silent for a moment before stating slyly, “Now you won’t have to feel like a pedophile when you lust after him. He’s just your type.” She gave him a wink.

“Damn it, Kira, I told you to stay away from Erica. You sound just like her now. What happened to the shy, sweet girl I hired?” he growled, menacingly. 

Kira laughed in his face. Derek’s shoulders dropped in defeat. What happened to the days when he was intimidating? Between Laura, Cora, Erica and Kira, the women in his life would practically coo over him when he tried and that made him feel as menacing as a Pomeranian. 

At least Boyd and Isaac were still slightly terrified of him because they knew if they hurt Erica or Cora, he’d rip their throats out.

Of course, Erica and Cora would just do it themselves. They didn’t need him. Derek let his forehead fall onto his desk, momentarily blocking out Kira’s cheerful chattering until one sentence caught his attention. 

“Oh, by the way, your sisters and Erica are going tonight.”

“What.”

“Wow, was that a question or a statement?” Kira gave Derek an unimpressed face, the one she reserved for when he started to become broody.

“Why are they coming? The three of them will talk through the movie. Last time we all went to the movies, Laura spilled her entire coke in my lap, Erica somehow got popcorn in my hair and Cora was cackling so loud she nearly got us all kicked out.” Derek glared at Kira, but she simply smiled.

“Derek, you are becoming a hermit, and they were all complaining the other night that-“

“Wait. Are you hanging out with those three outside of work now?” Derek asked, horrified that his only normal friend was being lured to the dark side. The triad of evil, the menacing trio, the unholy trinity, the . . .

“Those three are amazing, strong, caring and funny women that I’m totally girl-crushing on. Those three, despite your grumpy personality, adore you. Now, you will be the grateful brother and friend to have them in your life and enjoy every insane moment with them at the movies tonight.” Kira commanded, swatting him on the arm with a paperback.

Derek sighed in defeat. “They haven’t even read the books. Why do they even want to go?”

“Don’t whine; it’s unbecoming of a gentleman.” Kira stated, haughtily. Her expression then became devilish. “Erica and Cora are just going to see Stilinski and Laura wants to see Lydia Martin who’s playing Max’s sister. Now, we have a lot of work to do before the movie tonight, so let’s get to it.” Kira had quickly loaded up a cart of books and proceeded to wheel out of the room with them.

“Hey, you’re not the boss of me!” he yelled at Kira’s retreating back, but only got a snort in response.

Derek grumbled under his breath about bossy women in his life and surreptitiously got on Google to look up Stiles Stilinski. 

“Now let’s see what the big deal about this guy is.” He muttered as he clicked on the first result.

Stiles was twenty-seven originally from Beacon Hills, California which caused Derek’s eyebrows to raise in surprise since he was born there, but his family moved to New York when he was five, just before Cora was born. 

“Huh, small world.” He huffed and kept reading.

He attended Berkley where he studied to be a forensic psychologist but stepped into acting by chance when his best friend and budding film maker, Scott McCall, asked him to appear in his first film, True Alpha. According to Stilinski, even though the indie film wasn’t as successful as they had hoped, he became hooked to acting.

It wasn’t until the sleeper hit, Nogitsune, which was directed by McCall and written by Stilinski, where Stilinski played the lead of a young man that was possessed by a fox spirit, that Hollywood took notice. He was offered many roles by major film studios, but he turned them down.

Stilinski took a break after Nogitsune to finish his degree, but Hollywood did not forget about him, especially with the movie and Stilinski himself achieving cult status in such a short time. His fans didn’t forget him either; his fan base grew rapidly, especially on tumblr where fans would call themselves Stylets.

It was only when B. Lawson’s Urban Mage series was slotted to made into film, that Stilinski showed interest in working with a major studio. He earned the role as Max and will be appearing in the first film, The Invocation, which will be his first appearance in a major film.

Derek now knew why all the women in his life wanted to see Stilinski was because of Nogitsune. That was all they talked about when it first came out. Laura and Cora were constantly harassing him to watch it. He’s surprised they haven’t tied him down yet and made him watch it to be honest.

He clicked on images and after a few photos Derek could see that he was rather attractive, especially those bambi eyes and Derek was a sucker when it came to eyes. He went to another image where he swallowed roughly.

It was a photo of Stilinski during an interview. He had an open mouth smile like he was just about to laugh, his eyes practically glowed. His face held a flirtatious appeal to it and Derek wondered how it would be if that expression was directed toward him. . .

“Whatcha doin’?”

Derek jumped and slammed his laptop shut.

“Jesus Christ Kira, where’d you come from?” he growled at his employee, adjusting his glasses and fiddling with some loose invoices in the vain attempt to look like he was not just ogling Stiles Stilinski on the internet.

“I’ve been standing here for a few minutes now. I’m quite impressed, I never can sneak up on you, but I can see why you’d be distracted.” Kira winked as she loaded up the now empty cart with more books. “He’s all over social media…you should follow him, he’s hilarious.”

Derek cleared his throat and refused to meet Kira’s eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kira sighed. “Fine, be that way. Just don’t make fun of the rest of us when we fangirl over him tonight. If you do, trust me, I’ll be telling them about your boner over Stilinski.” Kira flounced out of the room with the cart.

Derek sat back in his seat, speechless for a moment until what Kira had said hit him.

He stormed out of the backroom and onto the sales floor. “I definitely did not have a boner!” he snapped out at Kira.

Too bad she was helping a customer when he proclaimed his lack of erection to the entire store.

Kira’s face turned red, from embarrassment or suppressed laughter, Derek didn’t know. Derek’s own face became hot as he tried to stutter out an apology to one of his regular customers, sixty year old Mrs. Dentley, but he couldn’t seem to force any words out.

Mrs. Dentley’s eyes twinkled in merriment as she patted his cheek. “Such a shame. You’re much too young to be having that problem.” She teased as she thanked Kira for her help and headed for the checkout.

Derek stared after her and then turned back to Kira who was indeed having a hard time reigning in her laughter. 

He pointed his finger at her and scowled. “I hate you so much right now.”

Kira’s laughter burst out of her, causing her to gasp for breath. “You’re face…!”

“You’re dead to me.” He marched back to the backroom to hide for the rest of the day.

As a strange sort of apology, a few hours later, Kira hacked into all of Derek’s social media and he now followed Stiles Stilinski in every platform.

Derek snorted and leveled her with a glare when she came back from lunch, but as always she could see past it and gave him a small, sincere smile.

He huffed but gave her a small smile back.

When she saw that she was clearly forgiven, her smile turned wicked. 

“Erica and your sisters saw all the activity on your social media. They can’t wait to talk to the newest Stylet.”

Derek groaned.

Goddamnit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry about this chapter taking forever! I'll try to be more timely with my chapters from now on.

“Derek!” a voice squealed before a body jumped onto his back. Derek instinctually grabbed both legs that wrapped around his waist and pointedly didn’t look at any of the other patrons that were littering the lobby of the movie theater.

 

“Erica, as nice as it is to see you, I’m not your personal pony to ride.” Derek stated as Erica wrapped her arms around Derek’s neck. She leaned close, her blonde hair cascading across the side of his face, tickling his nose.

 

“Somebody needs to ride you. For fuck’s sake, you’re as stiff as a priest in a strip club.”

 

Cora, who had just walked in with Laura and Kira, heard the tail end of the conversation and started laughing.

 

A mother with her young daughter glared at them as she dragged her daughter away. Derek watched them escape with longing. If only he could get away that easy.

 

“Hey Derbear, ready to stare at some hotness for two hours?” Laura asked before giving Derek a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Is that the only reason you came tonight, to stare at Stiles Stilinski instead of being immersed in a truly great story?” Derek grumbled as he continued to pry Erica off his back.

 

“Stiles Stilinski, huh? I was talking about Lydia Martin. Seems like somebody thinks Stilinski is hot.” Laura sang the last part.

 

 Cora started singing about Derek wanting to “bone” Stilinski while Erica pretended to hump Derek’s back. Kira’s horrified laughter rang through the lobby.

 

“Are you all twelve now? I hate all of you.” Derek felt his face heat up as people continued to stare at the lunatics that were his friends and family.

 

“I’m going to grab our seats, somebody get some food.” Laura ordered as she walked away. Derek knew she really just wanted to flirt with the girl taking the tickets.

 

“Hey Kira, want to help me grab some snacks?” Cora asked.

 

When Kira nodded, Cora turned to Derek and held out her hand.

 

Derek looked at her extended palm and back to her face. “What?”

 

Cora sighed, clearly put out. “I need money for the concessions.”

 

Derek raised a brow. “Use your own money. I paid for the tickets.”

 

“Deeerrrreeeekkkk….I’m a poor college student.”

 

“Cora, you graduated four years ago.”

 

Cora huffed. “Fine. Kira’s a poor college student. Think of it as an employee incentive. Besides, I left my money at home.”

 

Kira looked back and forth between the two siblings. “I had to chuck out $1000 for textbooks this semester.” Kira said, forlornly.

 

Cora smiled at Kira then looked over at Derek and smirked.

 

“Fine.” He gritted out, not really angry about paying. Can’t let them think he’s gone soft though.

 

He reached back to grab his wallet, somehow forgetting he had Erica on his back.

 

“Oh Derek, careful with the hand there, Boyd might get jealous.” she purred in his ear before playfully biting it.

 

“Ugh, you’re like my sister.” Derek winced when Erica laughed loudly in his ear.

 

Derek managed to wrangle his wallet out of his pocket and handed some cash to Cora. When they duo was half way to the concession stand, Derek remembered something important.

 

“Damn it Kira, you’re on a full academic scholarship.”

 

Laughter was the only response he got.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How was the movie?” Isaac managed to ask before he was pushed off the couch by Erica so she could drape herself over Boyd. Isaac glared at Erica from the floor who blew him a kiss. Boyd smirked and began softly running his fingers through Erica’s blonde tresses. Erica threw one of the sofa pillows down to Isaac who promptly put it behind his head and got comfortable.

 

“It was awesome! Especially the scene where Max heard his sister, Marie, being tortured and his magic just sort of exploded with his rage and the warehouse imploded in on itself. I was so excited about how that scene was going to play in the movie. They did such a great job!” Kira practically vibrated with excitement in her seat.

 

Derek was happy with how the movie portrayed the book. While it was not perfect (but when is a movie adaptation ever really was), it came very close. The biggest surprise for Derek was Stiles’ portrayal of Max. Derek had his doubts but he was blown away how he simply became Max.

 

“Lydia made a great Marie. I was kind of pissed at first because I thought she was going to be one of those helpless damsels at first, but you can tell, she’s going to become a bad ass. Does she?” Laura asked Derek.

 

Derek smirked. “Maybe you should read the books.”

 

“Like I have time to read, nerd.” Laura huffed, but Derek knew her too well. She’ll be raiding his bookcase before the night was over.

 

Derek rolled his eyes and sat down on the only remaining chair left in his modest living room. Cora joined Isaac on the floor and gave him an enthusiastic kiss that caused Isaac to mutter with a red face about big brother watching, while Laura and Kira sat on the loveseat.

 

“Have you and Boyd had dinner yet? I’m starving.” Cora whined from the floor.

 

“How are you still hungry? You ate your weight in popcorn and candy.” Derek asked, incredulously while Cora glared at him.

 

“It’s not polite to discuss a lady’s eating habits.” Cora sniffed.

 

“Good thing I was talking about your eating habits then.”

 

Cora grabbed Isaac’s pillow from behind his head, his head making an audible thunk against the hardwood floor, causing the blonde to groan, and threw it at Derek’s head. “For that, you’re ordering pizza.”

 

Derek caught the pillow easily. “No, you wiped me out tonight.”

 

A look of guilt flashed across Cora’s face and when Derek was about to tell her he was only joking, Boyd cut in.

 

“Pizza’s on me. It’s my turn anyways.” Boyd said, chuckling at Derek and Cora.

 

A few hours later, the pizzas were demolished and everybody sleepily made their way out of Derek’s apartment to head to their own homes.

 

Kira was the last one to leave. “I queued something for you on Netflix. You have tomorrow off, so you should watch it. I think you’ll enjoy it.” She said with a wink and was out the door.

 

Once he closed and locked the door, curiosity got the better of him. When he walked into the living room, Netflix was still up with Kira’s movie recommendation.

 

_Nogitsune._

****

Of course.

 

* * *

 

_"Divine move. Divine move. You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni, but me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me!"_

Derek shivered as Stiles Stilinski stalked across the screen as the powerful nogitsune, his commanding persona evident in every stride.

 

Derek hadn’t planned on watching the movie once everybody had left, but he couldn’t resist. Now his little infatuation had turned into a full blown crush.

 

On Stilinski’s acting abilities, of course. It was just a bonus that the man was gorgeous.

 

Once the credits rolled, Derek turned off his TV and stared at the black screen. His body was tired, but after watching the movie, his mind was wide awake. He checked his phone and saw it was nearly three in the morning. Thank god he really didn’t have to work tomorrow.

 

Derek got up with a groan and got ready for bed. Once he brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of worn sweatpants, he grabbed his laptop as an afterthought and got settled into bed.

 

He checked Facebook and Twitter and found himself drawn to Stiles posts, most of them drawing a rare chuckle out of him. He wanted to send Stiles a message, but knew he couldn’t send it on any of his regular social media because, well, the women in his life would see it and he would never hear the end of it. Not to mention remarks from Isaac about him being a fanboy and the quiet smirks from Boyd.

 

Derek frowned at the scenario and decided to see if Stiles had a Tumblr account. None of Derek’s friends or family knew about his Tumblr account where he simply went as _Sourwolf_ , a nickname his favorite librarian gave him when he was barely old enough to remember anything. He couldn’t remember much about the woman except she had warm brown eyes and always smelled like cinnamon. He didn’t even know where the nickname had come from, but it was their little secret.

 

Derek shook his head at the direction of his thoughts and started searching for Stiles on Tumblr. It was no surprise when Derek found him. He quickly followed him and opened up the ask box.

 

_I was very impressed how you walked into the role of Max so effortlessly. The warehouse scene gave me chills. Was it difficult to get into character? Have you read the Urban Mage series before getting the role?_

Derek highly doubted that he would get a response since Stiles was probably bombarded with questions and comments from his fans, especially with the movie just coming out, but what the hell? Derek hit the ask button and put away his laptop.

 

A couple of hours later, Derek’s computer pinged out a notification, but Derek was sleeping so deeply, he didn’t hear it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, there will be actual interaction between Derek and Stiles. And thanks for the people that gave me suggestions...I appreciate it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. I'm sorry I'm horrible at replying to comments, but trust me, I cherish everyone!

Derek walked into his apartment and promptly face planted onto his couch. He sighed into the couch cushion, weariness weighing down his body.

 

Just one day. That’s all Derek wanted, was one day by himself where he wasn’t harassed by family and friends or wasn’t bombarded with calls from the shop because one of his employees called in sick, leaving Greenberg alone in the store until noon.

 

After he had somewhat calmed a frantic Greenberg down with the promise he would come in until somebody else showed up, he had hurried out the door with no breakfast and only a few hours sleep.

 

Once he had arrived to the shop, Greenberg was running himself ragged between the register and helping customers find books. Derek was shocked at how many people where in the store today. While on the business end, he was ecstatic since the book business has been down since the rise of the ebooks, but having to deal with people, not so much.  When Greenberg caught sight of Derek, he ran over to him and actually hugged Derek. Derek rolled his eyes but awkwardly patted Greenberg’s back before taking over the register.

 

When noon rolled around, Kira had walked in, saw Derek stationed at the register and gave him an impressive glare.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Derek frowned. “I’m the boss. I don’t have to answer to you.”

 

Kira huffed and came around to his side of the register. “Somebody called in, didn’t they? You know you could have called me in early. You rarely take a day off as it is. Thank goodness we’re closed on Sundays, you would always be here.”

 

“It was only for a few hours. I knew you had a late night too.”

 

Kira sighed and hip checked Derek from behind the register. “Get out of here and enjoy the rest of your day off. Don’t worry boss, I got this.” Kira smiled.

 

Derek returned the smile, grateful to leave. “Thanks Kira, I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

Derek was half way home when Uncle Peter called. Peter and his wife, Selene, were supposed to have lunch with some friends, but their babysitter backed out on them at the last minute. They couldn’t find anybody to watch the twins for a couple of hours.

 

Derek could never say no when his little cousins were involved even if he was hungry and tired. He told his uncle he would and started making plans.

 

Aunt Selene dropped off Jake and Jenna a little bit later. After profusely thanking Derek and giving him a hug and kiss on the check, she rushed out, leaving the scent of her light floral perfume she always wore in her wake.

 

Derek might be a grumpy bastard, but when it came to kids, especially his seven year old cousins, he folded under those big eyes and their bright smiles. It didn’t hurt any that they always seemed so genuinely happy to see him.

 

The twins already had lunch, but it wasn’t long after their mother was gone before they were complaining about being hungry. Derek huffed out a laugh and told the two they take after Cora, always hungry.

 

“We’re growing children.” Jake said, somberly while Jenna nodded her head just as seriously.

 

“Yup, definitely been hanging around Cora too much.”

 

After Derek made himself a quick sandwich and the twins a snack of ants on a log and milk, they headed out to the nearby park.

 

They spent most of the afternoon at the park with Derek playing tag and getting on the playground equipment with his cousins. Some of the parents at the park laughed at Derek when Jenna demanded that he get on the swings because she wanted to push him. Derek turned his head to look back at Jenna and laughed when he saw her little face red with exertion.

 

“Derek, you’re too heavy.”

 

Derek held in a laugh at Jenna’s mutinous glare, angry that she couldn’t push him high enough. Jake ended up jumping off his swing and helping his twin.

 

“He must eat more than Cora.” Jake muttered as he worked with his twin, managing to get Derek swinging at a decent height.

 

Derek laughed into the wind, the antics of his cousins lightening his heart.

 

Soon after, Peter met them at the park to pick up the twins. The twins kept begging him to let them spend the night, but Peter insisted that they needed to give their poor cousin a break.

 

On his walk home, Isaac called, wanting Derek to go out with him and Boyd for a “bro night”. Derek wanted to beg off, but he remembered what Kira had said about his sisters being worried that he was turning into a hermit, so he agreed despite being exhausted.

 

A couple of games of pool and several beers later, Derek was back home, groaning into his couch cushion.

 

He was about to doze off, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He blindly reached for it and answered it without opening his eyes.

 

“What.”

 

“Oh good, you’re still awake, Mr. Hale.”

 

Derek squeezed his eyes shut in frustration at hearing the smooth voice Dr. Alan Deaton, a rare book collector that helped keep Derek’s bookshop in business with a decent profit in the day of e-readers.

 

Meaning Deaton was an important customer.

 

Meaning he had to actually be nice to him.

 

Even when he called him at nearly midnight on a Saturday night.

 

“What can I do for you, Dr. Deaton?” Derek asked, already looking for a piece of paper and pen to take note of whatever book that Deaton needed him to hunt down.

 

“Actually, I called for a favor. I really do hope I’m not disturbing you.” While Deaton’s voice sounded void of any emotion, Derek could swear he could hear a note of amusement in it.

 

“It’s fine. What can I help with?”

 

“I have a client that is doing research for novel he’s writing and the particular subject he’s researching, well, I know you have the best rare mythology collection on the East Coast-“

 

“I’m not selling anything from my collection.” To hell with being nice, those books are his babies and several of them are one of a kind.

 

Deaton laughed lightly. “You misunderstand. I know how you feel about your collection. I was calling to see if my client could meet up with you the next time he’s in town to just look through it to find the information he needs. I don’t know how long it would take, but he just wanted access to it, not to buy.

 

The tension bled out of his shoulders. It must have been because of the exhaustion but Derek surprised himself by agreeing to let Deaton’s client take a look through his collection.

 

“The best time would be on a Sunday when the store is closed, but I have plans the next few Sundays.”

 

“Whenever is best for you. My client won’t be back in town for a couple of more weeks, but when he is, I’ll contact you. Thank you, Mr. Hale and have a good night.”

 

Derek huffed at the screen of his phone, but then noticed he had a few unread texts. One was from his mother, reminding him about the family dinner tomorrow (like she would ever let him forget), a photo from Erica of a passed out Boyd, but the ones from Kira had him racing to his bedroom to get to his laptop.

 

_Kira (9:57pm): Sorry Derek, somebody has stolen the heart of your man. Seems like Stilinski has practically reblogged somebody’s entire tumblr._

_Kira (9:58pm): What kind of name is Sourwolf anyways? Who knew Stilinski shipped Destiel?_

Once Derek got to his laptop, he growled in frustration to find the battery dead. He rummaged through one of his drawers until he found the power cord. He held up the cord triumphantly then tripped over his running shoes.

 

“Goddamn it.” he muttered as he rubbed his elbow that he cracked on the floor. He took the laptop and cord to the kitchen and impatiently waited for it to boot up.

 

_Derek (12:14am): Does he not normally do that?_

_Kira (12:15am): Ha! You do like him!_

_Derek (12:15am): Just answer the question._

_Kira (12:16am): He might reblog something from a fan on a rare occasion, but he usually just reblogs from his friends or talk about lastest projects or random facts._

_Kira (12:16am): Once he blogged about the history of the male circumcision._

_Kira (12:16am): Surprisingly entertaining and informative._

Derek eyes moved away from his phone to his laptop to see that it was ready. He quickly logged into Tumblr and his eyes widened in surprise. He had over a hundred messages. He checked his activity and saw the high activity and his follower count had more than doubled overnight.

 

_What the hell is going on?_

_Derek (12:22am): That doesn’t necessarily mean anything._

_Kira (12:23am): He didn’t just reblog fandom stuff, also reblogged their original stories…and left detailed commentary on each._ _If this Sourwolf isn’t published, they should be._

_Kira (12:23am): The ones I read are amazing. You should get a tumblr and check it out._

 

Derek could feel his face heat up at the praise. Nobody that he knew in real life has actually read any of his stories. They didn’t even know he did any sort of writing.

 

Derek liked writing anonymously on tumblr. He never gave thought of trying to publish anything; he just did it for fun.

 

_Derek (12:24am): Maybe I will after the family dinner. I’m going to get to bed now. You should do the same._

_Kira (12:24am): Okay, Dad. See you on Monday!_

Derek smiled fondly at the dad remark but then turned back to his laptop.

 

Derek scrolled down through the new followers and saw that Stiles was one of them. He then tackled the messages in his inbox. Quite a few of them were asking if he somehow knew Stiles but there were several surprising messages about some of his stories. Some were insightful reviews, others simply telling him how much they loved a certain story and a couple of useful constructive criticisms. He made note to reply to them the next day.

 

He continued to go through the messages and the last two were from Stiles himself. One was a reply to the message he had sent the night before.

 

_Dude, I LOVE the Urban Mage series! Been devouring it since the first book came out. I actually personally know the author but how I know them will have to remain a secret. Let’s just say, it’s nothing exciting like I’ve had some grand affair with them or anything provocative that would make the paps salivate. As for was it difficult to get into the role, yes and no. Like I said, I love the series so I had a good grasp for Max. I always identified with Max in some ways. I’m an only child, but the lengths that Max went to save his sister, I’d do the same with my best friend, Scott who I consider my brother. Same goes for my dad. Even though I felt comfortable with the role, I was still extremely nervous because I wanted to do Max justice since I knew there were so many people that loved the books just as much as I do. And the warehouse scene, it was such a pivotal one, I was extra nervous that I would screw it up, but I’m very happy to hear that I didn’t!_

_Sorry for all the babbling, but hey, that’s what I do best._

Derek laughed at the last line and went on to the next message.

 

_Okay, I officially love you. Well, not you because I don’t know you, but your blog. Your meta on Supernatural and Destiel, some of the best I ever read. Dude, don’t even get me started on your stories! Are you going to post more soon? I need more!_

Derek sat back in his chair. Stiles actually liked what he wrote? Derek scowled down at his traitorous stomach when it fluttered after reading the message.

 

He was hit by a case of the nerves as he started to type out a reply to Stiles.

 

_I thought you nailed Max’s character. I’m always apprehensive when they turn books into movies, but this one…it was perfect, especially your portrayal of Max. Like I said before, the warehouse scene, I can’t get it out of my mind. It really shows you are a fan of the books. You and Lydia Martin did a fantastic job in this movie. Now you have my dying of curiosity of how you know the author. My mind is already coming up with all sorts of scenarios._

_As for your babbling, I like it. I wish I had that ability to fearlessly talk about anything and everything, but I’m just too quiet. I think too much about what I’m going to say. I guess that’s why I like to write because I have time to really think about what words are going to have the most impact._

_Thank you for your compliment on my stories. I’m currently working on one now that I should have finished soon. A preview will be posted by the end of the week._

_I imagine your life is pretty hectic, especially now with the opening of your movie, but if you ever just want to talk about the Urban Mage or Supernatural…or anything in general, my inbox is always open._

Derek hit send before he could think about the last part he wrote. He didn’t want to come across has some desperate fan, but he was already enjoying talking to Stiles and he knows he would feel the same even if Stiles was just a regular person like him.

 

Damn, he was fucked.

 

He probably won’t even hear from him again. Stiles was just being nice to a fan. That’s all.

 

Derek was about to log off of Tumblr when a little red 1 popped up by his message icon.

 

He quickly opened it and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is probably not going to be very long, but the good news...I pretty much got it planned out on how it's going to go! :) And I had to add in Supernatural. I'm Destiel trash.
> 
> Next chapter: Derek and Stiles meet face to face, but Stiles doesn't know Derek is Sourwolf...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly sorry that it's been months and months since my last update. I got promoted at work which is great but it has added a shit ton of stress on top of everything. I'll try my damnedest not to go so long between updates.
> 
> This story was originally going to be only in Derek's POV but I was kind of stuck, so surprise, here's Stiles POV. Hope you all don't mind. :)

Stiles bit at his thumbnail, right leg bouncing with nervous energy as he read the latest chapter of Sourwolf’s newest story. The main character was about to sacrifice himself for his lover.

 

“Don’t you fucking do it Noah. . .Dominic won’t make it without you! Don’t fucking walk into that building! No, no! What are you doing? It’s a fucking trap, they’re going to kill both you and Dom!” Stiles ranted, ready to throw his tablet across the room.

 

“Um, Stiles? You okay, dude?”

 

Stiles looked up at his best friend who had just come home to their shared apartment and practically growled. “Scott, a motherfuckin’ cliff hanger! Are you kidding me?”

 

Scott stared down, wide eyed at Stiles before he started to laugh. “Dude, you’re taking that story way too seriously!”

 

“It’s just that good! I can already picture this as a film. Maybe something you could consider directing.” Stiles stated slyly.

 

Scott plopped down on the couch next to Stiles. “I trust your judgment when you say something’s good, but you kind of need to find out who Sourwolf is and you know. . . talk about that possibility together.”

 

Stiles huffed out a frustrated breath and banged his head up against the back of the couch. “I’ve been trying for weeks, but the only thing Sourwolf is willing to share is that he’s a man. I know about his beliefs, what he loves and hates but I don’t even know his name. Every time I broach the subject, he shies away.”

 

Scott frowned and clapped his friend on the shoulder. “He’s probably freaked out about the media attention. The paps and fans are clamoring to know who he is. Just from what I read about him on his blog, he seems like a private kind of guy.”

 

Stiles’ heart squeezed painfully at the thought of never knowing who Sourwolf was. Maybe that’s why he wrote anonymously on Tumblr because he didn’t want to be part of any sort of spotlight.

 

A few years ago, meeting Sourwolf could have been a possibility because at that time, Stiles was a nobody. They could have become friends, hang out, do what normal people did. Maybe even became more than friends because if Sourwolf was anything like he was online in real life, Stiles would be lost.

 

That’s why Stiles was always very careful in how he responded to questions about Sourwolf because he always wore his heart on his sleeve and he was one careless remark away from the whole world knowing what his real feelings were about him. 

 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t hide his crush from Scott.

 

“Maybe one day, if the feelings you have for him keep getting stronger, just tell him. Whether he accepts it or not, at least you can either go for it, or let it go. You shouldn’t have to live in limbo.”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to lecture me about the dangers of internet relationships and how he might just be using me because I’m a celebrity?” Stiles laughed bitterly.

 

Scott brown eyes dimmed in sorrow for his friend’s internal struggle. “Yeah, I should, but I think that if he was really going to use you, he would have done it by now. Made himself known immediately. Besides, I keep getting a good vibe from this guy. I just think you need to nut up and have a real conversation with him. At least know where you stand.”

 

Stiles ran a hand over his face. “You’re right, Scotty. Thanks.”

 

Scott smiled and punched Stiles’ shoulder. “You can do it man. Now, onto more immediate matters. Are you going to Lydia’s party tonight?”

 

“No, I actually I have an early flight to New York in the morning. Deaton had found someone that can help me with my research for my mom’s novel.”

 

“Hey, that’s great, man! I think it’s awesome you’re finishing your mom’s book. She’d be so proud of you.”

 

“Thanks, that means a lot.” Stiles gave Scott a genuine smile. “I probably should hit the bed. I’ll be gone for a couple of months, but if you want to fly up there sometime, let me know.”

 

  
“It’s gonna take you that long to research? Will that mean you won’t be home for Thanksgiving?”

 

Stiles laughed. “Nah man, remember, I’m doing a film in New York. I’ll probably be stuck up there for Thanksgiving, but they should be done with me before Christmas though.”

 

Scott wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, look who’s gotten all Hollywood. Did your agent send them a list of your demands? Are you becoming a diva? I bet you’re horrible to work wi-”

 

Stiles hit Scott in the face with a pillow but it did nothing to drown out Scott’s gleeful laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles’ body shook as cold water continued to rain down on him. It had started as a sunny Sunday afternoon when Stiles had began his trek to the address that Deaton had given him, but half way to his destination, gray, rain heavy clouds obscured the sun and opened up on an ill prepared Stiles.

 

By the time that Stiles reached the bookstore, he was drenched to the bone and shaking so hard, he could barely knock the vintage looking glass door.

 

He pulled his drenched red hoodie closer to his body in a vain attempt to get warm but the sodden fabric just made him colder. Of course Stiles didn’t think to look at the forecast before leaving his temporary apartment. When the rain started, it seemed like all the cabs had disappeared.

 

Stiles was so wrapped up in his own misery that he didn’t noticed that the door had opened. When he looked up, he was convinced he had died from the frigid rain because one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen was standing before him and that was saying a lot since he worked in Hollywood. He was tall but not quite as tall as him with thick black hair that made his hands itch to run his fingers through it and wide, unusually colored eyes looking back at him from behind thick black glasses. The base appeared to be green but it had flecks of all different colors swirling around. The man’s jeans and soft looking maroon sweater with thumbholes could not disguise the well built body that was underneath.

 

Stiles knew if he wasn’t so close to hypothermia, his body would be betraying him in front of this god. Thank god for cold rain.

 

The man grabbed his arm and pulled him into the warm, dry store. Stiles shivered at the contact, even if it was through his wet clothes.

 

It took a moment to realize the man had said something to him. “Are you Gen-“

 

Stiles raced to stop the man from saying his legal name. “Stiles, call me Stiles. Deaton sent me.”

 

The man, no, the _god_ , squinted as Stiles pulled back his hood and his eyes widen in recognition. Curiously, his ears turned pink. He straightened up and offered his hand. “Derek Hale.”

 

“Good to meet you, Derek. Deaton told me you could give me a hand on some research I’m doing.” _Could also put those big hands all over me, but especially on my co-. Come on, stay professional, don’t hit on the gorgeous man._

Stiles sighed internally and plucked at the clothes plastered to his body.

Derek cleared his throat, cheeks tinged pinked when Stiles looked back up. “Um, yes, Deaton was sure that you’ll find the information you need within my private collection. Would you like some dry clothes? I think I have so extra in my office.” Derek’s voice went up an octave higher when Stiles removed his hoodie and tried to pull the wet thin material of his t-shirt away from his body.

 

“Oh dude, that’d be great. I’m freezing.”

 

Derek gave a curt nod and started to walk toward his office before saying over his shoulder. “Don’t call me dude.”

 

Stiles stared awestruck at Derek’s magnificent eyebrows that were lowered in a menacing scowl.

 

Stiles gave him a cheeky smile. “Got it, dude.”

 

Derek let out a sub vocal growl that had heat zinging up his spine, but Stiles didn’t miss the little uptick of his lips before he disappeared into his office.

 

Stiles let out a breathy laugh and prayed to whoever that would listen that he’ll be able to concentrate on research and not Derek Hale’s distracting bubble butt.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a hurry. I apologize for any mistakes.

Once Derek reached his office, he placed his palms on his desk and took a deep, fortifying breath. Stiles Stilinski was in his book store. Of course fate hated him because the man had to be distractingly wet. 

Derek shook his head and started rummaging around for the t-shirt and sweats he knew he had since he tended to fall asleep at the store, especially during inventory week. He grabbed a towel from his duffel bag since he had planned on going to the gym after this, but Stiles would definitely need it more than him. 

When he had everything he needed and had curbed his internal freak out over seeing the man he’s been picturing more and more when he has alone time with his hand, he walked back to where he had left Stiles. Stiles was walking around the sales floor, randomly picking up books or running his long fingers over the spines, hands always in motion. 

Derek cleared his throat, at a bit of a loss of what to say. Stiles looked up and his face lit up when he saw the bundle of clothes and towel.

“Thanks, man! I hate putting you out like this, I just wasn’t expecting for it to downpour the way it did.”

Derek cleared his throat nervously. “It’s not a problem. There’s a bathroom just over there that you can change in. I don’t have a dryer here, but I have a place I can hang them so they can dry.” 

Stiles smiled his thanks and made his way to the bathroom at the east corner of the store. 

Derek felt his heart flutter when Stiles walked back out, wearing his clothes. He tamped down that feeling and tried to give Stiles a neutral smile. He took the wet clothes from Stiles and hung them up in a storage room where he had a small space heater. He plugged in the heater and aimed them toward the clothes that he had draped over a couple of chairs.

Once he returned, Derek tried for another neutral smile, but he was afraid it came out more like a grimace. “If you follow me, I’ll take you to the collection.”

Derek quirked an eyebrow when he thought he heard Stiles mumble something behind him but when Derek turned around, Stiles was looking at some books on etymology to his right, his face suspiciously red. 

Stiles followed Derek up a narrow passage of stairs to the second floor that stored his collection. Derek turned when he heard Stiles gasp. Stiles was already moving pass Derek, a look of rapture on his face, already looking at some of the titles.

Stiles turned back to Derek with a reverent smile on his face, eyes glowing in happiness and excitement. Derek swallowed roughly, trying to slow his racing heart.

Derek believed he was going to have to see a cardiologist after this visit.

“Derek, this is incredible! I was impressed by Deaton’s collection, but it doesn’t even hold a candle to this! How do you even leave this room? How long did it take you to find all these books? Why do you keep it here? I’d want it at home, close to me.”

Derek blinked at the onslaught of questions. “I keep all of them here because I live in a pretty small apartment so I couldn’t possibly fit everything there. I started collecting in middle school actually. I’ve always had an interested in mythology and history. My grandmother before she passed had the same interest, so we would scour used book stores on the weekends together. I kept it going after she died when I was a senior in high school. Obviously those books from middle school and high school are not valuable or rare books like the ones I started finding as an adult, but they are just as precious to me…” Derek trailed off, feeling like a fool.

When Derek looked up, Stiles was staring at him with a soft look in his eyes. “No man, I get it. Kind of why I’m here. Um, my mom, she used to write for fun and would tell me these amazing stories as a kid. She was working on a novel about werewolves when she died. I have her notes and what she had written. I wanted to finish it for her. I guess to honor her.” Stiles eyes had turned sad and he turned away to rub the back of his neck.

“That’s great, Stiles. I don’t know your mother and I don’t know you aside from what I see in the media, but I know she would have been very proud of you.” Derek said, gently.

Stiles gave him a grateful smile and then puffed up his cheeks and blew out the air. “Enough of my sad, sappy self, show me your collection!” Stiles clapped his hands together. Derek was relieved to see the sparkle back in his honey colored eyes.

“The novel is about werewolves?” Derek asked, getting back on track. When Stiles nodded, Derek huffed out a laugh. 

“No wonder Deaton referred you to me. He knows I have a very extensive library on werewolf lore. I was always fascinated by it. Here, I’ll show you.”

Derek led Stiles to the area. Stiles eyes devoured the titles before turning to Derek with a big grin on his face.

“Thanks Derek, I really appreciate you doing this.”

Derek could feel his face heat up. What the hell was wrong with him? He’s a grown ass man, why does he keep blushing?

“You’re welcome, Stiles. Take all the time you need. I know Deaton said you could come on Sundays, but once you get used to the layout, you won’t need me, so you’re welcome to come up here anytime of the week. I mean, I understand if you want to come in just on Sundays when we’re closed so nobody recognizes you.”

Stiles gave Derek another soft smile. “Thanks Derek, I appreciate it.”

After showing him the other areas of the library, Derek went back downstairs to work on some paperwork that he hadn’t had time to do, or avoiding if he was going to be completely honest with himself.

Several hours later, there was a tap on his office door. He looked up, expecting to see Stiles, but it was Laura, loaded down with plastic containers of food. His stomach growled when he got a whiff of his father’s meatloaf. 

“So, Mom thought you would waste away by missing one Sunday lunch, so she sent me to make sure you have plenty to eat.” Laura rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her face as she unloaded the containers onto his desk.

Derek stood up and looked through all the containers, and as expected, found his dad’s famous meatloaf, homemade mash potatoes and a variety of different vegetables. There was also a container of rolls and one that appeared to be a half of a coconut cream pie, which was Derek’s guilty pleasure.

“Laura, I can’t possibly eat all this.”

Laura laughed and slapped his flat stomach, eliciting a small grunt from Derek.

“I know, I know, you’re watching your figure, but we all know that Sunday is your cheat day.”

“There’s five days worth of cheat meals here.”

“If you don’t want it, I’ll take it off your hands, especially that pie…”

Derek grabbed the container of pie and growled. “Back off.”

Laura’s face transformed into shock for a brief second before she started laughing. “It’s okay, Der bear, I won’t take your precious pie. We all know-“ a noise from upstairs stopped what Laura was going to say.

“Der? Is there somebody here with you?” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. 

Derek groans and slightly panics at the thought of Laura finding out that Stiles Stilinski was upstairs. 

“It’s just a client of Dr. Deaton’s. He’s doing research for a book.” Derek hoped that was all the information he would need to give her.

Laura hummed thoughtful but then narrowed her eyes at him. They felt like they were burning into his soul.

“Why do you seem so nervous?”

“I’m not nervous.”

“Yes you are. You’re pinching your ear. You only do that when you’re nervous.”

Derek whipped his hand down from his ear and frowned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She stared at him for another moment. She opened her mouth to say something but then. . .

“Hey Derek, do you have any books on enfields? Oh, hello.” Stiles stopped when he gets close to the office door and sees Derek and Laura in the middle of a sibling squabble.

Laura’s eyes widened when recognition hits. Her eyes narrowed in on Stiles and she takes in what he’s wearing. The intense scrutiny causes Stiles to smile nervously at Laura. 

“Hey, how you doin’? I’m Stiles.” Stiles waved awkwardly at Laura.

Laura looked back at Derek and he felt his stomach drop when a smirk appears on her lips.

“Why is he doing here, wearing your clothes? Derek, are you secretly fucking Stiles Stilinski? Way to go, little bro.” Laura whispered to Derek, holding her fist out for a bump.

Laura’s whisper was obviously not quiet enough because Stiles mouth opened in shock and then he tripped over nothing. Through Derek’s embarrassment, he wondered if it was possible to trip on air.

“Oh my god, Laura.” Derek groaned, knocking Laura’s fist away from him before covering his heated face with his hands.

All he wanted to do was get through this day without embarrassing himself in front of Stiles. Of course he could never be that lucky.

“Fuck my life.” he mumbled through his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been over a year since I updated. I've had some extreme stress in my life, some of my stress was having a scare, thinking that my cancer had come back (they tested and it hadn't come back. I'm still in remission!) Anyways, I just couldn't get the energy to sit down and write. It was recommended that I use writing to help relieve my stress, so here I am. Hopefully, I'll be able to update a little more regularly.
> 
> And if you were wondering what Stiles had mumbled, it was "I'd follow that ass anywhere." 
> 
> Have a great day everybody and I'll hopefully have another chapter posted next week!


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Stiles managed to squeak out after over hearing what Derek and the woman that could only be Derek's sister had said.

The woman strode toward Stiles, sticking out her hand. "I'm Laura Hale, Derek's sister." 

"Uh. . .hi?" Stiles feeling slightly intimidated by the woman before him. 

Laura gave Stiles a firm handshake before pulling him into Derek's office. She leaned up against Derek's desk and gave him a wicked grin. 

"So... what’s your business with my baby bro?"

"Laura!" Derek snapped at his sister.

Laura sighed. "Calm down, I'm just messing with him." she said, glared at her brother.

"Why do you have to be like this? Can't you act like a normal person and not automatically think everything is about sex?" Derek groused out.

"Well, excuse me if I'm worried about your well-being. I thought for once you've finally pulled that stick out of your ass and replaced it with something else!"

"I'm sorry that I actually need to know more than just a person's first name before I fall into bed with them unlike certain people I know."

"Be careful where you tread there, Derek. . ." Laura growled out.

Stiles' head whipped back and forth as the two siblings argued. All he came downstairs for was for a question, not to ignite Word War III.

"Hey...ummm....guys?" Stiles called out weakly.

Both brother and sister stopped and turned to stare at Stiles with identical glares. "What?" they said in unison.

_Are fear boners a thing?_

“Should I leave and maybe come back later?” Stiles asked, hitching his thumb toward the door.

Derek sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “No, you’re fine. Sorry about that.” Derek turned to his sister. “Sorry Laura, I wasn’t implying anything except for proving I’m an ass.”

Laura gave Derek a sheepish smile and punched him on the shoulder which made Stiles wince because that had to hurt but Derek didn’t show any outward sign of pain. 

“It’s okay Der. I’m sorry too. I know I’m a bit much.” She then turned to Stiles. “I apologize about that. I should never make assumptions or go out of my way to embarrass my brother or his guest.”

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s not exactly a hardship to have anybody thinking I’d be lucky enough to be sleeping with him. I mean, hello, have you seen him?” Stiles said to Laura, laughing until what he said in front of Derek hit him. He felt dizzy by how fast the blood rushed to his face.

“I didn’t mean-“ Stiles started.

Laura let out a loud laugh before walking up to Stiles and gave him a pat on his shoulder. “I always knew I would like you if I met you in person. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to leave before Derek burst into flames.”

Stiles watched Laura leave before turning to Derek, still embarrassed about what he had blurted out.

There was a flush high on Derek’s cheeks, but he was giving Stiles a soft, shy smile.

“Sorry about that. Sometimes my mouth gets the best of me.” Stiles said, quietly.

“That’s okay. I know it was just to get a rise out of Laura. Umm…would you like to have lunch with me? Laura brought way too much food.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, noticing the way he had gave Stiles a cop out for what he said earlier. Surely the man knew how amazingly attractive he was, right? 

However, Stiles didn’t say anything because he’s only met Derek. He turned his attention to the food containers littering Derek’s desk, the smell making Stiles salivate and his stomach growl.

Derek chuckled, obviously hearing Stiles stomach. “Come on, take a break.”

Stiles shrugged and smiled. “I could eat.”

******************************************************

Later that evening, he was back at his temporary home away from home, Skyping with Scott.

“I’m telling you, Scott. This dude is amazing. He’s so smart, I wouldn’t be surprise if I found out he had a doctorate in mythology. And he’s adorable when he’s grumpy, especially when he thought I ate the last piece of his pie. His eyebrows…. they have their own language-“

Stiles was interrupted by Scott’s laughter. “Let me guess, you think he’s hot too.”

Stiles glared at the screen. “Yeah, he’s hot like burning and I want to ride his dick but there’s so much more to him than that.”

“Please don’t tell me about riding some guy’s dick. So, what, this guy shares his food and throws down some history-“

“Mythology.”

“Excuse me, mythology facts and suddenly you’re ready to like marry the guy after just a few hours.”

“Jesus, no. I mean, he’s fascinating and despite the rocky start with his sister, I don’t know. I just felt comfortable with him. Something about him just seemed familiar.” Stiles stated softy.

Scott sighed. “Stiles, you know I love you like a brother, but you need to be careful. You wear your heart on your sleeve and you always wind up hurt. First Lydia back in school, then this Sourwolf which you still don’t even know his name and now this guy you barely know? I’m just saying, buried deep in the sarcastic little shit you try to act like, you’re a good person with a big heart. You’re in a position in your life now that some people are going to try to take advantage of it. You need to be more careful.”

“In my defense, who wouldn’t love Lydia? I just found out a little too late that it was more of an admiration than love. Derek, he’s hot, smart and willing to share his food with me which is more than I can say about some people,” Stiles said pointedly, “but Jesus, I’m not one of those love at first sight people that you seem to think I am.”

“I noticed you haven’t said anything about Sourwolf.” Scott pointed out.

Stiles turned away from the monitor for a moment. “I don’t know what you want me to say? We’ve been talking for months now and as you pointed out, I don’t even know his goddamn name. All he has to do is google me and he would know my entire history, but I know so little of his.”

Stiles laid his head on the desk, feeling drained. He was tired of having real feelings for someone that could end up not being real at all.

Scott’s face was full of sympathy. “I think it’s time you have a talk with him. Let him know about your feelings and go from there. If he still won’t share with you, I think you should move on. Find somebody else that is willing to be with you in the here and now. Who knows, maybe this Derek guy could be the one. Or maybe he’s not, but you’ll never know if you’re still hung up on this other guy.”

“God, I know you’re right.” Stiles whined. He was making himself miserable. 

After his Skype call, he pulled up Tumblr and started typing out a message, deciding to take Scott’s advice. It took five drafts before he decided on what to write. He figured he would keep it simple and start asking for things small before going up to more major requests like, a phone call and meeting in person.

Stiles typed out his question, took a deep breath and hit send.

_I’ve been wondering for a while now. What’s your name?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the short chapter, but I really struggled with this one. It's hard to come back to this story after a year, especially when I lost my notes for it. I'm trying to move the story along, but I just didn't like this chapter. Next chapter will most likely be more of all their messages back and forth up to present before going back to Derek's POV.
> 
> I haven't had a chance to reply to the comments, but I want everybody to know they are so appreciated and a couple of them made me cry (in a good way). Thanks for all that have been sticking to this story!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing because I've lost my mojo so I thought I'd start trying to write some stories from my idea folder. However, that's just got me started on more than one story. I'm currently working on this one, an omega Derek fic and a Supernatural one-shot. Lord help me.
> 
> As of right now, I'm not for sure where this story will be leading, but if there's something you'd like to see happen, tell me in the comments or send me a message on tumblr. If it will logically fit, I'll most likely will include it.
> 
> Ratings might change, depending if I feel like practicing my smut. I will update tags as the story goes along. If you see that I've missed an important tag, please let me know!
> 
> I'll try my best to update once a week.


End file.
